Blood Moon
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru truly feels as if she's ready to leave the guild and capture monsters on her own, but she soon finds out that it's a lot harder than it seems. After all, the odds are against her. Not only are the monsters two of her closest friends, but they're rather powerful. The werewolf's full moon and the vampire's bloodlust leaves Hanamaru in quite the sticky situation...


Hanamaru had felt that eerie sensation from the second she walked into the school. It raised the hairs on her neck, it made her throat tighten, it made her heart race. After years of being surrounded by monster hunting, she had gained a sixth sense. There was no mistaking it: there was a monster at her school.

Of course, her parents regarded her warily when she told them. After all, the temple was highly cautious when it came to young monster hunters; overeagerness could easily lead them to false accusations and a possible exposure of the guild. Her parents told her to narrow her search, and then they would consider letting her go on her first hunt. It was so exciting, and Hanamaru soon discovered that they _were_ right. She was rather thrilled, and she regarded everyone around her with a sort of happy suspicion for days.

Until she joined Aqours, and the feeling grew stronger.

She had to play coy for a while when Ruby asked her to join, just so she wouldn't blow her cover, but she "eventually" said yes. There was something that told Hanamaru that that idol group housed the answer. And she was right. As the group grew, as she started interacting with more of the members, the feeling grew stronger. By the time they had assembled as a group of nine, Hanamaru was so on edge that she could almost _taste_ her victory.

But she couldn't figure out who it was.

It was bordering on impossible. She tried to stand closer to certain members to single them out, but it seemed like the predatory vibe she was getting wouldn't get any stronger, no matter how close she got. It was frustrating, but she had no choice but to report back to her parents and ask for advice.

The guild had meetings on Sunday nights at the temple, and Maru had been instructed to serve them as they spoke. At first, she had planned on waiting until everyone else had left to ask, but hearing the adults speak about all the monsters they were tracking made her antsy. As she set down a drink for her father, she said, "I have a lead, zura."

The room went silent, and her father flashed her a skeptical look, while her mother just laughed softly and shook her head with a smile that said "oh, to be young". It made Hanamaru angry, but before she could insist further, one of the older men in the guild said, "And what exactly is it?"

"One of the girls in my idol group," Hanamaru said. She turned so fast that her robes almost flew right off. She was thrilled that someone was finally listening! "But I've reached a dead-end..."

"Then let that be that." Her father's tone was soft, but stern.

"Now, hold on," the older man said, leaning forward. "What kind of dead-end is it?"

"We're always together, and I can't find a reason to be alone with anyone other than Ruby-chan. Pinpointing who it is is difficult."

"You sure are dedicated," her mother remarked. "Perhaps, instead of trying to be alone with someone, get one person to leave."

"Like...a process of elimination type thing," her father said slowly. "That could work...I'm not sure if I trust you to be subtle about it."

"I've got it, zura," Hanamaru said, before her father was really finished speaking. "Okay? I've got it. I'll find a way to get some of the girls to leave. By next week, I'll have results...serious results, okay?!"

* * *

The next day, at practice, Hanamaru was on a mission. Ruby was already off of her list, and so was Yoshiko; she hung out with them plenty. So, Hanamaru started in on the second years. You was easy: Hanamaru "forgot" her water bottle, and You was gung-ho to run to the corner store to buy another one. However, it was all for naught. Even when she was long gone, Hanamaru still felt that same unease.

Next was Riko, but before Hanamaru could try anything, Riko did it herself. She left early for a recital, but once again, Hanamaru didn't feel anything different.

Chika was last on the second-years list, and the last of the day on Maru's agenda. Not only that, but she was frighteningly easy to get rid of. At first, Hanamaru was worried. After practice, Yoshiko had already left, and You was halfway out the door, but Chika was still chatting with Kanan about the dance routine. Hanamaru quickly said, "Chika-chan, it's getting late. Doesn't Shiitake need a walk?"

"Ahh! You're right! God knows onee-chan didn't do it," Chika said, scrambling to pack up. "Kanan-chan, we'll talk later, okay? I'll see you at practice tomorrow!"

"No, no. We're breaking into our groups for the first time. Please pay attention, Chika-san," Dia said, scowling.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Well, see ya," she shouted off-handedly, bolting down from the roof. Hanamaru waited, and waited...but the aura of a monster still surrounded her. The air was crackling with a force to be reckoned with.

Hanamaru looked around her. That left her with the third years; Ruby had already been discounted. _Mari-chan could easily be a succubus. Kanan-chan and Dia-chan...pixies, maybe? Hopefully something easy to disarm...I don't want to hurt them..._ There were many techniques and strategies to making sure a monster stayed docile. Some monster hunters preferred to kill on sight, but Maru didn't have the heart.

"...not to the roof, but to my house."

"Huh? Sorry, Dia-chan, what was that?"

Hanamaru hadn't been able to pay attention, and Dia looked absolutely miffed. "I said that we'll be meeting at my house tomorrow. We'll begin practicing as Azalea."

"Oh!" Inspired by idol groups before them, Chika had suggested breaking into three groups of three. When Hanamaru thought about it, a group consisting of her, Kanan and Dia would be beneficial to her mission. _If I feel the aura of a monster when I'm with them, it's one of them. If I don't, it's Mari-chan._ "Alright. I'll be there, zura!"

"Oh, such pain," Mari said, dramatically draping herself over Kanan's arm. "Whatever shall I do without you two?"

"I'm sure you'll survive. Just barely," Kanan teased, plucking Mari off. Turning to Hanamaru, she smiled warmly. "Be there on time, okay? We've got a lot to talk about."

Hanamaru nodded. Oh, she would be there, for sure.

Everyone prepared to leave, but Hanamaru suddenly had a strike of genius. "U-uh, Mari-chan, zura! I...I need to speak with you. Privately." _Tomorrow will be a lot easier if I rule her out, first..._

Kanan and Dia seemed skeptical, but they said their goodbyes anyway, walking away. Hanamaru had to wait for them to get far enough for the aura to be able to change; she could easily see the direction she walked in from her position, so she decided to stall until they were out of her sight. "What's wrong? Does my cute little bookworm need some advice? Or a love confession, perhaps?"

"S-slow down, zura," Maru said, giggling. "I just needed a little pep talk...I mean, with us breaking into subunits, I'm a bit nervous. It's easy for me to blend in in a group of nine, but I feel like Kanan-chan and Dia-chan are leagues above me, zura."

That wasn't too far from the truth, but Maru honestly could care less about Mari's advice. Of course, Mari hopped on it in seconds, smiling. "Oh, Maru-chan...that's so precious. Let me put things into perspective for you..."

Mari launched into some speech about idols and shining or whatever, and Maru smiled, nodded, and added in some "oh"s, but she was watching Kanan and Dia walk away from the school. They got farther, and farther...and slowly, the feeling faded. _So...it's not Mari-chan._

Thankfully, Mari finished just in time. Hanamaru perked up, smiling charmingly. "That makes me feel a lot better, Mari-chan. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Maru-chan," Mari said, rustling Hanamaru's hair. "Rest up, okay? Good luck with Azalea tomorrow."

 _Ah...I certainly need it._

* * *

Hanamaru arrived at Dia's house the next day with a certain confidence about her. At first, she was worried, knowing that she was in the presence of a monster, but she was easily comforted. Monsters rarely attacked unprovoked, unless they were unusually aggressive or some primal urge tempted them to. Hanamaru felt rather safe, in fact. By the time they had finally settled in the living room, Hanamaru was feeling more sure of herself than ever. She hadn't told her parents about her new discoveries and didn't plan on doing so until she had found out who the culprit was.

"So, Dia-chan...where's CYaRon practicing today?" Hanamaru said, looking around. Ruby didn't seem to be there. In fact, nobody seemed to be there...

"They're at Chika-chan's house," Kanan said. She was lounging on Dia's couch as if she had been there a thousand times. She probably had. "Dia's parents are at some fancy rich-people party, probably."

"They're out of town," Dia snapped.

Hanamaru's heart was racing; partly from excitement, partly from the aura that either Kanan or Dia was exuding. It was composed of powerful waves. Hanamaru felt afraid, but also...seduced. _What kind of monster has that kind of repulsive lure? Not only that, but...it's so strong._ For some reason, Hanamaru could only imagine Dia being a powerful monster like that. Hanamaru wanted to know, but she didn't want to push it. After all, with only three of them, there had to be a point where either Kanan or Dia left...there _had_ to be.

But they didn't.

They started talking about the song that Chika and Riko helped them write, about choreography, about costumes, about the "aesthetic" of the group...Hanamaru tried to contribute, but she was too antsy. After a while, their opinions conflicted enough that tensions were high...at least, among Dia. Kanan was as laid-back as ever, and Hanamaru was just trying to look for an opportunity.

"Our aesthetic is...well, think Nozomi-sama, Rin-sama, and Umi-sama," Dia said. "Otherwise known as-"

"Oh, that's, uh..." Kanan snapped her fingers then shook her head a little. "Printemps."

"Kanan! Do you listen to a _word_ I say?!"

"Jeez, jeez, I was kidding...alright, maybe it's time for a little break. Watch that blood vessel, Dia."

Hanamaru glanced at the clock as Dia started to scold a laughing Kanan harshly; they had been talking for two hours. Kanan stood and stretched, but Hanamaru decided to give a little push. "Maybe a little jog around the block would give you a better perspective, zura," Maru suggested.

"Ooh! Don't mind if I do. Gives Dia some time to cool down, anyhow," Kanan replied, shooting Dia a look.

"Take your time," Dia replied. "Hanamaru-san and I will have some tea while you're gone, then. Come with me."

Hanamaru stood as Dia beckoned her towards the kitchen. Kanan backed out of the front door, taking off down the block at a speed that Maru almost found unnatural. _Maybe it_ is _unnatural. I guess we'll see._

However, as Maru went into the kitchen with Dia, the feeling of seduction lingered. For some reason, she didn't feel as afraid, but there was definitely still a monster in the vicinity. Hanamaru had made her conclusion: it was Dia.

"Sugar?"

"No. Just how it is, thank you." Hanamaru prayed her voice wasn't trembling. She had been excited for so long, after hearing other members of the guild talk about the _thrill_ they felt when they discovered a monster, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was apprehension, danger. _Monsters don't attack unprovoked, monsters don't attack unprovoked,_ over and over she thought that, but she still felt like she was going to puke. "Actually, I-I think I'll join Kanan-chan on her run."

"Oh? Really?"

Hanamaru looked her in the eyes, but quickly looked away. Her gaze was too powerful, or maybe it was Hanamaru's mind. "Yeah, it's nice out," she whispered.

"Hmph. Alright. Don't be gone too long."

Hanamaru nodded and smiled crookedly, then walked out of the house. _Slow, slow...don't alert her._ However, as soon as she got out of the door, she bolted, not sure where she was running to. She just knew that she needed to get away. She couldn't think around Dia. As she got farther away from the house, she felt less and less seduced, and her head cleared.

It didn't last long.

She heard footsteps coming around the corner, and with it, an oppressive aura, one that made Hanamaru want to shrink back in fear, one that boasted unbelievable physical strength. _There's two in the same neighborhood?! No way..._

"Hanamaru-chan? Are you alright?! You're all out of breath."

Hanamaru didn't want to look up, she didn't want to...but when she did, she stared right into the face of her fears. Kanan was walking towards her, hardly breaking a sweat, hands in the pockets of her hoodie. At that point, everything shifted in Hanamaru's mind, and she realized the truth of her situation: there wasn't just _one_ monster in Aqours.

There were two.

Hanamaru promptly fainted onto the pavement.

* * *

Hanamaru pried her eyes open only to shut them quickly when she heard voices.

"...hospital? I'm freaking out, Dia. I don't know what happened. She was just _standing_ there one second, and the next-"

"Okay! Okay, I heard you the first time...you said she had been running, right?"

"Looked like it."

"She probably just exhausted herself. Let her sleep for a bit. If she doesn't wake up in thirty minutes, we'll try to shake her awake again, and if she doesn't wake up, _then_ we'll take her to the hospital. At least she's breathing."

"But what if she stops?"

"God, Kanan, she won't..."

Slowly, Hanamaru opened her eyes, trying not to be noticed. However, it turned out to be pointless, anyway; Maru's eyes were staring at the wall of Dia's room. Kanan and Dia were at her back, talking in panicked whispers. She wanted to leave, she _had_ to leave, but she had to make sure that there wasn't any more information she could collect. Then again, she felt like she could pass out again any second...

 _No, no, focus. They're talking again, focus._

"Do you think it's my aura? You know it gets stronger when my mating cycle starts up," Kanan said anxiously.

Dia grunted. "Only humans from monster hunter bloodlines can feel auras, so it can't be that."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I-I can't think straight...ah, I-I'm worried about her..."

Hanamaru was pleased that both Kanan and Dia seemed to think it impossible for her to be a monster hunter. Perhaps a bit offended, but pleased that her cover wouldn't be blown any time soon. Not only that, but Kanan was apparently a monster that had a mating cycle, so probably one that was closely related to an actual animal. Everything was happening so fast, but to be a good hunter, Maru _had_ to think on her toes. Dia started talking again, and Hanamaru listened intently. "She'll be fine. Your mating cycle is starting up?"

"Yeah, full moon's in three days. I was fine yesterday, but today...I haven't been able to stop thinking about...ugh, I need to be inside of something or I'm gonna die..."

"W-well, I can't take care of it right now! And keep your voice down!"

"I know that! And sorry, but I'm all worked up, okay?! First my mating cycle started again, and then Maru-chan fainted...even _I_ lose my cool sometimes..."

 _"Take care of it"?! "Worked up"?! Oh, gosh...I don't think I should be hearing this._

"Hey, um...did you get the pills? The birth control."

"Hm? Oh, yes. It was a task, but I managed."

"S-so, I can...knot you tomorrow after school?"

"Tomorrow? If I can find a way to get Ruby out of the house, yes. No more woods. Your obsession with the moon is great and all, but I no longer have a desire to have sex against scratchy trees."

"In the backyard, then, maybe? Please? I wanna be outside!"

"Fine, I'll deal."

 _So, Dia-chan "helps" Kanan-chan through her mating cycles...that's...odd. Does Kanan-chan know that Dia-chan is a monster, too? Not only that, but Kanan-chan is definitely a werewolf, if she's so closely related to the moon, and having such a strong aura...but what's a "knot"?_

"Kanan, I was just thinking about it, and I noticed something. This is the first time our cycles have overlapped so closely. Next time they'll be concurrent, if they're not already."

"What? You need to feed again?"

 _Kanan-chan_ does _know Dia-chan's a monster...a monster that needs to feed and has a seductive aura? She could be a succubus._

"Yes. You don't keep track of my feeding schedules?"

"It's kind of erratic. Last month, you fed from me twice in a week, and once, you didn't feed from me for two months."

"Oh, I got blood from someone else that time."

"I-"

"Don't ask."

 _Blood?! So she's not a succubus, she's a vampire? That's right...vampires_ do _tend to be cunning and alluring to get what they need..._

"It was consensual, right? We promised we wouldn't hurt anybody. That's why we started doing this in the first place."

"It was my sister. She was...curious. After all, only I inherited vampirism for our father, so I suppose she-"

"Wait, wait, wait-"

"We didn't do the sex stuff afterwards."

"You read my mind. You didn't hurt her or anything, did you?"

"Mm...the puncture wounds may have stung a bit, but she said it was fine."

 _Ruby-chan...asked for something like that? Oh, no, but what if Dia-chan somehow seduced her into it? So many questions..._

"But you're feeding from me this time?"

"Yes, yes...I hope it'll be okay, though, if you're going into your mating cycle..."

"We can do both, right? Let's just do both."

"Oh. Alright. Um, I-I love you..."

"I love you, too. Things would be so much easier if we didn't have to deal with this...but that's okay."

They fell silent after that, and Hanamaru stared at the wall, collecting her thoughts. Two monsters, cooperating in order to quell their primal desires...for a second, Hanamaru almost questioned if her mission was really all that important. However, it was too soon to come to that conclusion. What if Kanan and Dia were too wily during their primal times, and ended up hurting someone without really meaning it? Hanamaru decided that she would have to just see for herself and then make her decision. She would have to observe Kanan the next day. She was actually rather curious; the whole "knotting" thing was still a new concept to her.

With her decision made, Hanamaru stirred and then sat up, yawning. "Jeez, what happened, zura?" She mumbled.

"Maru-chan, you scared me," Kanan said, sighing in relief. "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm. I think I tired myself out." Hanamaru grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "Maybe I should go home and get some rest..."

"Please be more careful in the future." Dia was as stern as ever, but for some reason, her gaze was like a knife to Hanamaru's heart...

"R-right," Hanamaru stuttered, rising to her feet. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice."

"Oh, um...we won't be able to make it. We've got a huge test to study for," Kanan said, smiling. Dia hesitated, but nodded, closing her eyes. "You guys have fun, though."

 _Don't worry, Kanan-chan. I'll be doing some studying of my own tomorrow._

* * *

Thankfully, Hanamaru was able to excuse herself from practice easily, thanks to her fainting the day before. Not only that, but Ruby went to Yoshiko's house after school to study, so Hanamaru had free reign.

She lingered around the exterior of Dia's house for a while. She had briefly heard Ruby mention a spare key under the mat before; when she checked, it was there just as Ruby had said. Hanamaru let herself in. In a knapsack on her back, she had a slingshot with silver bullets and a wooden stake, along with a regular hunting knife. She didn't want to hurt her friends, but she knew that she had to be prepared just in case things went left.

After walking through the living room, she came to the door that led to the backyard. She could feel the aura of both of them beginning to itch in her senses. However, nobody was there. Beyond the freshly cut grass of Dia's backyard was a bit of woods, though...

 _Maybe they did end up going into the woods?_

Hanamaru took a deep breath, then opened the sliding glass door and started to inch towards the trees and brush. Just as she had suspected, the feeling of monsters got even stronger as she went deeper in. She followed her senses and eventually saw the beginnings of a clearing in the distance. Hanamaru attempted to hide behind a tree, but a loud, ragged shriek made her jump and nearly fall in the dirt. The voice was unmistakably Dia's.

Hanamaru stumbled closer, still attempting to hide behind the trees. She got close enough to see them over some bushes; a view from the side. Just as Dia had complained about, she was bent over slightly and being pushed into the tree by none other than Kanan. The power behind Kanan's thrusts made Hanamaru shiver. Hanamaru had never been able to imagine Kanan doing something so feral, so wildly desperate, but there she was, fucking Dia into the tree relentlessly.

Dia was a screamer, for sure. Every time Kanan was fully sheathed inside of her, she yelped, or screamed, or moaned, or pounded her fist into the bark of the tree. Kanan had her pants down and her shirt removed, revealing the patches of fur growing on her back. Dia was fully dressed, save for her panties being torn and laying on the ground next to them, with the silk glowing in the moonlight. A mixture of her and Kanan's juices were running down her shaky legs. When Hanamaru looked closer, she could see that Kanan's shaft was almost a bright red. Near the base of it was a huge bulge; with every thrust, Kanan filled Dia up with every inch of her cock, save for the mysterious bulge. Not only had Kanan gained that, but right above her butt was a large, sweeping, furry blue tail. Matching it, on top of her head, were a pair of blue ears. Even her fingers were more animalistic, with sharp nails spouting from them.

"Kanan, I-I'm coming again," Dia choked out. It almost sounded like a sob.

Kanan barely acknowledged her; all she did was grunt, "Not yet." Something about her voice was different. When Hanamaru thought about it, she realized that it was laced with a growl.

Dia's tears glistened in the light of the almost-full moon as she let out her loudest scream yet, nearly collapsing. Hanamaru bit into her knuckles, trying to resist a moan of her own. Already, her pussy was soaked. As much as she wanted to blame it on something else, Hanamaru couldn't deny how turned on the scene made her. "Damn it," Dia cursed. "God, it's too much, you're too much...come on. Again. Make me come again!"

"Wait, I'm gonna knot you. Relax already," Kanan growled. There it was again, that word. What did it mean?

Hanamaru quickly found out. Dia dug her nails into the tree's bark, shutting her eyes tight. Kanan was clutching the flesh of Dia's hips roughly, but she squeezed even tighter. With one thrust, the bulge disappeared inside of Dia's passage; Hanamaru flinched at the sight, and at the piercing shout that Dia released. By then, Dia was almost beyond words; most of what Hanamaru heard was unintelligible sex babble, desperate pleas mixed in with whimpers and cries.

Kanan didn't take a second to rest. She immediately started thrusting again, moving the huge "knot" around inside of Dia, along with the rest of her monstrous shaft. "That's it, I'm...I'm coming," Dia weakly moaned. Hanamaru wasn't sure how much longer Dia's legs were going to hold up. Hanamaru was infinitely curious, wondering what kind of pleasure one had to experience to tremble that way. They were shaking like leaves in the wind.

Dia's hands gave out first, though, and she sank to the ground, falling to her knees. Kanan moved with her, and then they were in a true doggystyle position. Of course, even as Dia panted helplessly against the dirt, Kanan didn't even think of stopping. Dia had went silent save for a few stray whimpers. Kanan herself seemed to be nearing her peak, scrambling to hold Dia tighter, go deeper, thrust faster. Hanamaru could still hear Kanan growling, but it got louder, more animalistic, as her thrusts got faster. Dia trembled again, with her body tensing up and then loosening over and over.

"Hold on just a bit more, Dia...ugh, you're so perfect," Kanan groaned. "The way you squeeze my knot..."

That was usually when Hanamaru would expect a bite back from Dia, but Dia just clawed at the dirt and moaned again. The desperate expression on Dia's face could be described as none other than extremely lewd. Hanamaru watched as Kanan brought her to her climax over and over again, still thrusting tirelessly. Hanamaru knew that Kanan had a considerable amount of stamina, but it seemed like they had been going at it for forever and she hadn't gotten tired yet.

However, Kanan seemed to be giving in; her thrusts got more erratic, and her expression looked slightly pained. She hunched over Dia's crumpled form, trying to bury herself impossibly deep inside of Dia. Her thrusts sped up even more, and she shut her eyes tight, tilting her head back and howling a piercing howl into the cool night air. Hanamaru squeezed her thighs together to quell her arousal, watching Kanan's tail rapidly swing through the air. Eventually, her thrusts slowed, although her tail was still going a mile a minute. Just like a dog, she was panting quickly and heavily, with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Dia was grunting and squirming, though Hanamaru couldn't understand why. Kanan wasn't moving, although still lodged inside of Dia.

"Are you going to pull it out, or what?" Dia sighed, her voice shaking with exhaustion.

"I have to wait until it's finished, or else it'll tear you when I remove it. You might wanna shower after..."

"There's a lot, yes..."

"Well, I had a lot saved up! A-and...you were great."

"You weren't too bad yourself."

Hanamaru cringed just a little bit. Were they talking about...semen? Was a knot just something that helped keep it trapped inside? Although the situation sounded rather uncomfortable to Hanamaru, Dia and Kanan seemed to be content to just sit there, catching their breath and occasionally having a short burst of conversation about Kanan's mating cycle. After about a half an hour, so long that Hanamaru almost considered sneaking away, Kanan finally hummed softly and pulled back, plopping onto her butt on the ground. Hanamaru watched as a massive amount of Kanan's spunk leaked out of Dia, soiling Dia's legs even further.

Dia, still shaking, turned to Kanan and kissed her sloppily, eyes half-lidded in a tired, horny expression. Hanamaru was just about to get up and amble home to think about the day's activities, but then she heard Kanan chuckle and growl, "You smell it, don't you? The scent of someone else."

Hanamaru felt her face go pale, and her blood ran cold in her veins. Her body almost gave out just like Dia's did. Things only got worse when Dia said, "I smell it, too. You know who it is, yes?"

"Mm-hm. Ah...I smell lust, too. And...fear."

"Who knew we had peeping toms around here?" Dia shouted, "Say, if you're so fearless, then you should come back again tomorrow. I don't know if it'd be good for your health..."

Hanamaru didn't have time to think, didn't even stay to listen to Dia and Kanan chuckling; she turned tail and ran as fast as she could, tripping over branches on her way.

* * *

Hanamaru was able to pick the sticks and most of the dirt out of her clothes and hair, and easily slipped into her bedroom unquestioned. However, she wasn't able to sleep. All she could think about was Kanan's knot, her come dripping out of Dia's hole...being spotted. She debated heavily and tossed and turned all night, but she eventually came to the conclusion that there was nothing to do but go back again.

Dia and Kanan weren't at practice again that day, as Hanamaru expected. Hanamaru left practice early with the excuse of going to check on them, while Ruby went over to Yoshiko's house again; Hanamaru told her parents she was spending the night at Yoshiko's house, too. With all of her bases covered, Hanamaru made her way to Dia's house again, knapsack on her back, her heart riddled with fear and anticipation. Out of curiosity, she tried the knob, and it turned. She let herself in, and was prepared to shut the door silently behind her before she saw what was going on in the very center of the living room.

The furniture had been shifted around the room so that there was nothing but a chair in the center, with everything else pushed against the walls. Atop that chair was both Dia and Kanan, with Kanan being tied down by ropes and fabric. She seemed to be straining just a little bit against her binds, but Hanamaru could tell that she wasn't trying to get out. Dia was straddling her, bouncing up and down on her shaft and just barely brushing her knot against her entrance. Kanan was growling and wriggling, her tail sweeping back and forth through the air. Hanamaru looked closer and saw that there was something different from yesterday, or, rather, multiple things: Kanan's claws were longer; there were more patches of fur up and down her spine and on her hands; and her eyes were golden. For some reason, there was something else that Hanamaru couldn't quite place...perhaps her aura had gotten stronger?

Dia seemed a lot more composed than the day before. For some reason, the way she rode Kanan almost seemed regal, despite her evident desperation. However, she broke her form and cried out when Kanan threw her head back and howled, jerking against her binds and filling Dia up with her spunk. Hanamaru shivered again, just like she did the day before, but for some reason, it was more from pleasure than anything. She wondered what it felt like, to have something like that inside of her...

"We've got company," Dia said, chuckling. She dismounted Kanan and pulled up a chair next to her, and Kanan started to squirm, but stopped when her eyes locked onto Hanamaru. Hanamaru met her gaze, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the sheer animalistic quality of Kanan's eyes. Perhaps it was those startlingly yellow eyes, or the snarl that Kanan's lips had pulled into, but Hanamaru couldn't even move. "I knew that scent I smelled was all-too familiar. Come."

Dia smirked, and all of a sudden, Hanamaru was walking towards them without even thinking. Her steps were slow and heavy, as if she were being dragged. However, she left her hypnotized state when Kanan growled and lurched in her binds, trying to lunge at Hanamaru. "P-please don't, zura," Hanamaru squeaked, jumping backwards.

"She won't hurt you." Dia's voice was low, terrifying, and...sexy. She rose and strutted over to Hanamaru, taking her chin in her hand. Dia's hand was ice-cold, and Hanamaru shivered. She leaned in close, with her chest brushing against Hanamaru's flushed body. "But me? ...I'm a different story."

"D-Dia-chan-"

"Quiet," Dia hissed. Hanamaru was coming to realize that vampires could switch between horrifying and seductive in very little time, a realization that was not at all comforting. "Do you think I'm an idiot? All along, you've been trying to single Kanan and I out...and then you pulled that little stunt in the woods yesterday, too. You've got monster hunter written all over you! I was going to let this slide, but if you really want trouble, then I'll give it to you."

"Trouble?! N-no, I don't want that, zura," Hanamaru said quickly. Dia was gripping her shoulder, hard. "Please, I...I'll do anything, just don't hurt me! I didn't want to harm you in the first place-"

"Then show me what's in your bag."

"The...bag?"

Oh. The bag. The one with a wooden stake and silver bullets.

Hanamaru didn't have time to make up an excuse, because Dia was already yanking it off of her back and dumping it on the floor. Kanan suddenly seemed rather docile when she caught sight of the silver bullets. "Interesting. Not only are you a murderer," Dia said, picking up the stake and waving it in Maru's face, "but you're a liar, too! What next?!"

"I really didn't want to harm you, zura. I was scared that you'd a-attack me," Hanamaru said, and it was the truth. The last thing she wanted was to harm a friend, monster or no.

"I'm not hearing your excuses. You're going to do as I say, or Kanan and I will wipe out you _and_ your entire guild and then skip town. Do you understand me?!"

Those words were like a knife to Hanamaru's heart. She had no other choice. Even if she did alert the guild and they somehow got rid of both Dia and Kanan, she would still be regarded as a failure. _I should have left this to the guild,_ Hanamaru thought, trembling. However, she nodded slowly, looking at Dia with teary eyes. "Please, just...d-don't make it hurt..."

"I'm the wrong person to say that to...I'm not the one who's going to play with you," Dia said, laughing breathlessly. She took a couple of steps back so that she was closer to Kanan, who was back to squirming in the chair, eyes on Hanamaru. Hanamaru gulped when she looked closer at Kanan's twitching erection, with the large knot near the base of it. Dia started petting Kanan's hair and scratching behind her ears, but it did nothing to soothe Kanan. "Kanan will make you feel better than you ever have. But it wouldn't do much good for you to tell her to slow down. I doubt she'd listen to much right now. Isn't that right, Kanan?"

Even in her wordless growls, Hanamaru could still hear a bit of Kanan's voice, but it wasn't the Kanan she knew at all. Dia started to undo the ropes tying Kanan to the chair, but Hanamaru shrieked. "Wh-what are you doing, zura?! You had her tied down for a reason!"

Dia finished undoing Kanan's left hand. Kanan wasted no time wrapping it around her shaft, stroking slowly. The way her eyes were fixed on Hanamaru... _Why do I like this so much?_ "No need for it anymore," Dia said dismissively. "Now, get undressed. Who knows what'll happen if she gets too frustrated with your clothing...which is all too easy."

At first, Hanamaru planned to resist, but the thought of Kanan clawing at her or biting at her and nicking her skin while trying to get her clothes off made her cringe. She shed her clothing, letting it all pile at her feet. Dia watched intently, then giggled and went back to untying Kanan. For a few seconds after the last knot was undone, Kanan simply stared at Hanamaru, chest heaving. The most frightening thing was how silent Kanan was, how she didn't speak a single word while she let her eyes roam over Hanamaru's naked body. Her eyes were wild, flickering back and forth. Dia grabbed her ponytail and soothed her, but as soon as Kanan growled under her breath, Dia unleashed her.

In a flash of blue, Kanan was by Hanamaru and pinning her to the floor, desperately rutting against Hanamaru. Maru could feel Kanan's slick shaft sliding against her thigh and bumping against her entrance, but she seemed to be too unruly to properly enter. Just as Dia said, she was easily frustrated, and she growled and keened as Hanamaru tried to wiggle from beneath her. Dia went behind her and took ahold of her shaft, lining her up with Hanamaru's hole. She hadn't even realized how wet she was until then; she felt ashamed to be turned on by something so...villainous.

A sharp pain tore across Hanamaru's midsection when Kanan thrusted in, but Kanan didn't allow her a second of reprieve. The second she was fully inside, she was pulling out, dragging heat in and out of Hanamaru so fast that light flashed behind her eyes. Kanan was grunting and growling in her ear, thrusting her hips without remorse. Soon, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Hanamaru was screaming and writhing. Kanan had pinned Hanamaru's wrists to the floor, securing Hanamaru beneath her as she thrusted wildly. Hanamaru could feel the knot pushing against her entrance with each thrust.

Part of her wanted to be knotted, but she knew that her desires would only cause trouble. Not to mention, when Kanan hunched over and started trying to thrust deeper, Dia grabbed her ponytail and gave her a firm yank, causing Kanan to stop and look up with a snarl. "Don't knot her," Dia commanded. At first, Hanamaru wondered if Kanan would even heed Dia's command, but Kanan licked her lips and pushed her head back into Dia's hand, as if to nuzzle her. Afterwards, she went back to fucking Hanamaru, seemingly cautious in how she handled her knot.

However, despite her cautious demeanor, Kanan still seemed to be rather desperate and rough. Hanamaru had never in her wildest dreams thought that the usually laid-back Kanan could ever be so wanton, but there she was, pounding away at Hanamaru without a care in the world. When Hanamaru looked up, she could see that Kanan's lips were pulled back into a snarl, her ears perked up, twitching, and alert. The gaze of her golden eyes was startling, but Hanamaru couldn't look away. Kanan was staring straight at her, and in some way, for some reason, Hanamaru felt like Kanan was marking her territory.

Hanamaru was able to pull her gaze away for a second, and when she did, she saw that the muscles in Kanan's upper arms were tensing, and her thrusts were getting sharper. Just as Hanamaru began to wonder what was going on, Dia grabbed her ponytail again. "Enough, Kanan. I've got you now," she whispered into Kanan's ear. She eased Kanan backwards, and Hanamaru flinched as Kanan's thick shaft left her. As her hand wrapped around Kanan's throbbing shaft, Dia commanded, "Hanamaru, stay put."

Of course, she hadn't planned on moving at all, but she really could do nothing but lay there and stare as Dia stroked Kanan quickly, causing her to growl and struggle against Dia's grip. Finally, she let out her telltale howl, coming hard and painting Hanamaru's flushed body with jet after jet of her come. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes half-lidded as Dia continued to stroke her. It seemed like she was far from done, though; her shaft was still erect and leaking come from the tip. "Sh-she's not done," Hanamaru said, her voice filled with fear. "What are you going to do, zura? I don't think she's done-"

"You're not done, either. After all, I've been doing this once a month for years...surely, you can handle _one_ night?" Dia released Kanan, who pounced on Maru again, biting her neck so hard it'd definitely leave a bruise. Hanamaru yelped, but she barely had time to recover before Kanan was flipping her over into a doggystyle position, swiftly entering her again. "My, my, look at that. It looks like she really wants to breed you properly!"

Hanamaru already felt on edge from the previous go-round, but once Kanan started pounding away at her again, she felt her sanity slipping away. She could definitely tell that the wolf in Kanan had gotten much more potent than the night before; in the woods, Kanan had exhausted herself much sooner, but that evening, it seemed like she would never be finished. Hanamaru couldn't say that she particularly minded the concept, either.

Hanamaru's body stiffened when she felt a sharp, pleasurable pulsing in her loins. Kanan was relentless, even as Maru quietly whimpered and mindlessly begged for Kanan to give her some reprieve. Before she knew it, she was collapsing onto the floor of Dia's living room, climaxing hard and tightening around Kanan's thick cock. Kanan didn't slow down for a second, leaving Hanamaru panting on the floor and desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Chin up, Hanamaru-san," Dia laughed, playfully pressing her big toe into Hanamaru's cheek. "After all, we've only just gotten started...there's still four hours until midnight!"

Kanan gripped her hips harder and slammed particularly hard into Hanamaru's g-spot, and she quaked again, eyes wide in surprise. Kanan leaned over, growling into Hanamaru's ear. For the first time that night, she spoke, a single word in the form of a snarl: "Mine."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dia hadn't been wrong; it was a long four hours. By the time midnight came, Hanamaru was so exhausted that she hadn't even paid any mind to Kanan slipping out of the back door. Dia bathed her and took her to her bedroom, and Hanamaru fell asleep instantly. When she woke up beneath Dia's warm burgundy comforter, she could feel every part of her throbbing and pulsing. She was so damn sore, she didn't even know if she could move. Trying to focus her mind on some parts of her body, she realized that she had scratches from claws all over her, and some nasty bruises from Kanan's tight grip. Aside from that, she was mostly fine. She was rather thankful that Dia had taken such good care of her in the bath the night before, although she could hardly remember it. She managed to sit up, which disturbed the claw marks on the backs of her thighs, but she didn't care.

"Good morning."

Hanamaru turned to her left and saw Dia sitting in the window sill, legs folded. The way the sunlight filtered in through the window somehow made her look rather...pale. She was wearing a dark red robe, while Hanamaru was naked. She suddenly felt rather embarrassed. When Hanamaru looked at the clock, she saw that it was only ten in the morning. "Good morning, zura," Hanamaru mumbled. "Where's Kanan-chan?"

"Out and about," Dia said, waving her hand dismissively. Hanamaru was confused, but just nodded. She pointed to the foot of the bed, where Hanamaru saw a silken, light-pink robe folded. "Go ahead and put that on so I can take you downstairs for some breakfast."

"Oh, b-but Ruby-chan-"

"She won't be back until later; I made sure of it. Now...get dressed," Dia commanded. The feeling of seduction that Hanamaru had experienced before was stronger, but so was the fear. The look in Dia's eyes was...longing. Hungry. Hanamaru gulped and struggled out of bed, grabbing the robe and putting it on. Dia watched her as she did, her eyes almost predatory. Wordlessly, she got up and walked out, motioning for Hanamaru to follow.

There were a couple of dishes laid out with various breakfast foods, some of which Hanamaru had never seen in her life. _Of course...she_ is _rich, after all,_ Hanamaru thought. She took a little of each and piled it on a plate. Dia had a plate too, but all she had on it was meat. "Thank you, zura," Hanamaru mumbled. She sat down and ate, and Dia watched her intently. Hanamaru almost felt unappetized, but she finished up, giving Dia a small bow.

"Do you want to see Kanan?"

Hanamaru perked up. "Y-yes, please."

With a sigh, Dia walked towards the back door, sliding it open. She pulled a small, metal whistle out of the pocket of her robe and blew it, but Hanamaru didn't hear a sound. Seconds later, she heard quick, heavy footsteps coming from inside the woods and getting closer. She instinctively clung to Dia, but Dia didn't seem to be bothered at all. Soon enough, the footsteps reached the door.

Standing before them was a large, blue canine, although its fur was stained brown and wet in so many places. It was much bigger than a dog; perhaps even bigger than a wolf. It seemed rather friendly, but the dead squirrel in its jaws made Hanamaru think twice. "Look at you! You're filthy," Dia scolded. Kanan dropped the squirrel at Dia's feet, causing Dia to jump back in disgust. "What have you been getting into?! And what is that?!"

However, it didn't seem to pay Dia any mind; it was walking up to Hanamaru, sniffing her ankles. Hanamaru was trembling with fear, but she quickly came to the realization that the animal was much more familiar than she had thought. "Is this...is this Kanan-chan, zura?"

"Yes...she'll be like this until later tonight," Dia explained. She set the plate of meat down, and Kanan abandoned Hanamaru immediately, going for the plate and scarfing down the sausage and ham on it. "After her heat cycle passes, she's rather docile, but I let her run around in the woods so she can burn off some energy, and I just leave some food out so she can come get it when she wants. Although, lately it seems like she's just splashing around in mud puddles...that's why I take her to the beach at night and let her romp around in the water until she transforms again."

Kanan quickly got her fill of food and looked up at Dia expectantly, then Hanamaru. She really did just look like a friendly dog, although much bigger and probably much more dangerous when she wanted to be. Hanamaru reached down with a shaky hand, and Kanan nuzzled up into it, so she started petting her softly. "Are all werewolves so nice?"

"I'm not sure...I don't even know if Kanan would be so complacent if it weren't for her usually laid-back demeanor. It might vary, but I've never met another one. I'm sure you would see a lot more stories about people getting killed on a full moon if they were dangerous, though," Dia said. She seemed tempted to pet Kanan herself, but looked like she didn't really want to be bothered. Instead, she turned to Kanan and said, "Alright, Kanan...back to the woods. And take that squirrel with you. I don't want it."

Kanan reluctantly lifted her prize in her mouth with her ears flat against her head and dashed off into the woods again, kicking up dirt behind her as she went. "Will she be okay out there, zura?" Hanamaru said uneasily, staring out into the thick brush through the glass door as Dia closed it.

"Yes, she's been fine this whole time. She's stronger than anything out there, that's for...sure..."

Dia's voice seemed to be getting weaker with each word; Hanamaru turned to Dia just in time to see her dropping to the floor. Hanamaru dropped next to her with a scream, on one knee and shaking her frantically. For a second, she considered grabbing the whistle and calling Kanan back, but she realized that Kanan wouldn't be able to do much, anyway. Thankfully, Dia opened her eyes, looking groggy. "Dia-chan?! Are you alright?!"

"I...I'm fine..." Dia sat up, but she was wobbly, and Hanamaru was able to see how pale she was. "Help me to my room, please..."

Hanamaru let Dia loop her arms around her neck and shoulders, and together they both stood, with Dia leaning on Hanamaru. Her breath was heavy, and it seemed like she could barely stand. Somehow, they made it up the stairs, and fell on Dia's bed, with Hanamaru almost straddling her. The position was a bit awkward for Maru, especially with the way Dia was eyeing her. Suddenly, she didn't feel very safe. "Do you need some water, zura? I-I could go get it, if you-"

"Stay," Dia said. She raised her arm slowly, almost feebly, but the grip she formed on Hanamaru's upper arm was strong. "Ah...I'm so sorry...I should have told you to leave earlier...but I honestly don't think I can stop myself now. I'm going to have to ask you for another favor..." Before Hanamaru could question Dia, Dia was flipping them over and pinning Hanamaru to the bed. "I usually ask Kanan if I can feed off of her, but in her current state, I surely can't ask that of her. Oh, but it's been so long since I've had the taste of blood upon my tongue. I feel like I'm going to just faint..."

Hanamaru was about to tell Dia to get off of her, and perhaps run downstairs to get the wooden stake; however, she made eye contact with Dia and saw the hunger, the slight weakness, and trembled. "If you don't feed...wh-what happens, zura?"

"I-I don't know," Dia admitted. "But that doesn't matter. I need this...even if you scream, or cry...I won't be able to stop."

That elicited quite the response from Hanamaru, who quickly tried to strain against Dia. However, Dia had her by her wrists, and it was impossible to escape her grip. "W-wait! There has to be some other way to...to..."

"I don't _want_ another way," Dia hissed. Suddenly, her desperate expression was replace by an eerily happy one as she leaned in even closer. "Ever since yesterday, I've been able to smell you...and you smell _delectable_ to me. I don't think I've felt hunger like this before! Watching Kanan get to have you over, and over, and _over_ again was rather...excruciating. But that's okay. I'm going to have you now. So, go ahead and relax-"

"Will I...will I become a vampire?" Hanamaru whimpered.

"Not unless I choose to convert you. But why would I do that? After all, this won't be the last time I feed off of you," Dia giggled. Hanamaru was becoming even more frightened by Dia's aura; a powerful one, one of temptation and one of terror. "Don't worry, Hanamaru-san, it'll be fine. After all is said and done...I'll be sure to show you the pleasures a vampire can bring you."

Dia leaned in, her lips landing on Hanamaru's neck. They were cold, so cold, and Hanamaru shivered in her grasp as Dia planted kiss after kiss after kiss on her heated flesh. "Wait...wait, Dia-chan, I don't think I-"

"It's all fine. It'll be just like a...shot. Or a mosquito bite." Dia laughed, which caused the hairs on the back of Hanamaru's neck to stand on end. "Except much, _much_ more painful."

The second Dia finished speaking, a sharp pain made Hanamaru's entire body jolt. It hurt so badly, she couldn't tell what was what; all she knew was that everything was _burning_ and she was being torn apart. The initial pain began to subside, but only enough for Hanamaru to realize that Dia was hungrily pumping blood out of her, panting and moaning as she did so. Hanamaru could just barely register the feel of Dia grinding against her thigh, and she began to sob helplessly as Dia took what she needed so badly.

After a couple of seconds, it became quite obvious that Dia was trying to get off by rubbing against Hanamaru; it became even more obvious when she felt Dia's slender fingers parting the flaps of her robe, running up and down her slit tenderly. Hanamaru clenched her teeth, trying to focus on the pleasure rather than pain...but soon, it all blurred together, and she couldn't even tell the difference.

Her neck was still throbbing when Dia worked two fingers into her, pistoning them eagerly as Hanamaru cried out. Dia's smooth palm turned upwards, and she circled Hanamaru's clit with it, her hips slowing a little as she focused on her victim. The pain in Hanamaru's neck was so bad that when Dia pulled her fangs out, she couldn't even tell the difference. "Let me clean you up," Dia whispered huskily. Her tongue snaked out to lick up the remains of blood that she had left on Hanamaru's bruised skin, greedy and wanting. "Mm...now, what do you say?"

"Hah...th-thank you..."

"Good girl. Stay with me."

Dia used her free hand to cup Hanamaru's chin, and Hanamaru looked at her through dizzy, half-lidded eyes as Dia slid another finger into her passage. "This isn't good, zura," Hanamaru said. Her voice was slurred, almost as if she were drunk. "This...this really isn't good..."

Dia smiled and Hanamaru found herself discarding all thought of arguing, instead relaxing into the sheets as she was told to. "Don't get lazy. Help me out, too." Hanamaru shakily raised her hand was Dia climbed off of her thigh, instead settling directly between her parted legs. She started to caress Dia's slick womanhood, whimpering as Dia sped up her own pace. Dia was rather sensitive; the second Hanamaru touched her, she started to breathe harder, eyes narrowing as she tried to bite back her moans. "Ugh, c-come on...it won't take much...you've seriously got me on edge, here, you know."

Accepting Dia's challenge, Hanamaru penetrated Dia with three fingers, watching as Dia hunched over and let out a guttural moan. Hanamaru really didn't know if she could keep her eyes open any longer. It was like the room was spinning, from her pain, from her pleasure, from everything that Kanan and Dia had done to her so far...

"Th-that's...that's it," Hanamaru gasped, clawing at the sheets. Dia started to ride her hand desperately, moaning; it was music to Hanamaru's ears. Dia buried her face in the crook of Hanamaru's neck and shoulder and moaned, tightening around Hanamaru's fingers. Dia was quickly moving her own digits, working Hanamaru up to a quick, powerful climax. Hanamaru used the last of her energy to arch her back, and then she fell to the mattress, panting, exhausted.

Dia seemed to have a little more stamina, though. "What a shame that that was so short. I'm usually rather virile when I feed, but that was quite...fast. Oh, well. We were both having a rather intense moment, don't you think?"

Hanamaru looked up; Dia's face had returned to its normal, slightly-flushed hue, and Hanamaru felt some semblance of relief. "Yes..."

"Poor, thing. You're so exhausted. Really, Kanan and I owe you some favors." Dia's voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away to Hanamaru, but garbled, as if water was swallowing her. "I must apologize for my behavior last night, as well. You see, I was rather desperate. You know Kanan and I'd _never_ harm you, right? ...You know, besides night-long sex marathons and bites, of course."

"Right..."

"...Although I could, if I wanted to. Especially when you're so vulnerable like this. I could probably just feed off of you, forever, and ever, and ever...but I won't."

"Ngh...Dia...Dia-chan...I'm drowning..."

"Ah. You're delirious. Okay, go to sleep, then. We'll talk when you wake up."

Dia didn't have to tell her twice. As soon as she felt Dia snuggling up to her side, stroking her head, Hanamaru was out like a light, letting the waves consume her.

* * *

When Hanamaru woke up, Dia was still next to her, face stern even as she slept. Hanamaru felt the strange urge to kiss her, but she just left a peck on her forehead and did nothing else. That was probably a good idea, because Dia immediately woke up after Hanamaru's lips left her. "Mm. Good evening. Or...is it afternoon, now? Still morning?"

Hanamaru peeped at the clock; it was six in the evening, meaning they had slept for nearly eight hours. "Evening is right, zura."

"Ah." Dia sat up and stretched, yawning. "Wow...I've never slept like that. That must have been a really good meal. Thanks."

Hanamaru wanted to point out the fact that she didn't really have a choice, but she just nodded. "Say, can I come with you to the beach, zura?"

"The beach?" Dia furrowed her brow. Then her face lit up with realization. "Oh, yes, Kanan...hm. Sorry, but I need to talk with her privately for a bit. Not to mention, your parents might be worried about you by now."

"Oh! My parents!" Hanamaru shot up, stumbling out of bed. She was still sore and a tad bit dizzy. "Oh, jeez, where are my clothes..."

"They're downstairs in your knapsack. I washed them while you slept last night," Dia said, climbing out of bed. "Don't worry; everything'll be fine. Go ahead and get dressed then head home. I suggest you make up some excuse on the way to explain away all those scars and bruises, though. Staying home from school tomorrow might be a good idea, too, if you can. Kanan and I usually take a day off and lounge around here."

Hanamaru had never really noticed a pattern in their absences, but she supposed it made sense. After experiencing Kanan's mating cycle and Dia's feeding cycle in the span of two days, she realized how taxing it was. "Well, both of my parents should be gone while I stay home," Hanamaru said anxiously. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she wanted to keep doing it... "Can I-can I come over here? With you? And Kanan-chan?"

Dia chuckled. "Yes, that'd be quite alright. Maybe Kanan can cook you something nice. We really owe you, huh? Alright, you better get home. I'm going to go check on Kanan. Oh! Wait." Dia ran over to her dresser, rifling through her underwear drawer. She pulled out a small spray bottle with a dark purple liquid in it, then sprayed it all over Hanamaru, who coughed as she inhaled it. "Sorry. This should cloak the aura of monsters from the guild for a while. Hurry home and shower thoroughly before it wears off."

There was an overwhelming urge to thank Dia, even though she didn't know what for...instead, Maru just nodded and ran downstairs to change and get home.

* * *

 _ZURAMARU! Where are you?! ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶/／／ The great Yohane DEMANDS your presence!_

 _sick. srry. :(_

 _UGH! Is there something going around? Ruby said Kanan and Dia are sick too wtf!_

 _back 2moro srry!_

 _You dont have to apologize just get better! Do you know what happened to Kanan and Dia?_

 _no no idea srry going back 2 bed bye bye_

 _? Ok ok fine. Night night_

Hanamaru put down her phone and sighed, running her hands through her hair. She was laying in bed, waiting for her parents to leave so she could get to Dia's house safely. Thankfully, Hanamaru's outfit from the night before only caused her to have to explain away the scratches on her forearms; the nastier cuts and bruises were hidden. She claimed that she had been playing in the woods with Yoshiko, which seemed to be good enough for her parents; right after, she claimed she had a fever. It was a bizarre string of lies, especially considering the fact that Maru _rarely_ lied at all, but she had to protect herself, Dia and Kanan. After a shower, she crawled into bed, hoping that nobody would try to ask any more questions.

As soon as her parents left their house, she packed a change of clothes (just in case) and snuck out, trying to avoid the temple. She made it to Dia's house and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Kanan, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "H-Hanamaru-chan! I'm so sorry for what happened! Please forgive me!"

"K-Kanan-chan, I'm not angry, I-"

"I feel really bad. I know, I'm awful, I just...when I get like that I can't even control myself! And Dia, she's sorry too, really-"

"Kanan-chan, it's fine," Hanamaru insisted. She wasn't sure when she became so forgiving, but the sincerity in Kanan's flustered face didn't allow her to be angry...

"Even if you say that, um...Dia and I made you breakfast," Kanan said, timidly waving Hanamaru in. "See? We've got some of your favorites set out."

When Hanamaru walked into the kitchen, she saw a setup similar to the morning before, but her eyes immediately landed on the red bean paste. "Woah! Awesome, zura!" She didn't hesitate to grab a plate and dig in, but Dia was nowhere to be found. As she swallowed a small piece of orange, she said, "Where's Dia-chan?"

"Right here." Hanamaru turned around and saw Dia walking in, looking much better than the day before. Hanamaru was greatly relieved; somehow, she was still terrified at the thought of Dia fainting, of how frail she seemed. "Sorry, I was having a shower. I assume Kanan has apologized to you ten times over, but I'd like to offer my own apologies, as well. However, Kanan and I did a lot of talking last night and earlier today, and we wanted to ask a favor of you." Dia nodded at Kanan. "Go on, Kanan."

Hanamaru set down her fork, and when she looked over at Kanan, Kanan was smiling nervously, perhaps looking the least bit uncomfortable. It was odd seeing Kanan back in human form after watching her be so feral and uncontrollable, but comforting. "Well...you were a big help to us! And we were wondering if you'd do it again, maybe. And by that, I mean...helping me with my heat cycle, and letting Dia feed off of you," Kanan said, her eyes flicking away from Hanamaru's every couple of seconds. Finally, she sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I know it's a lot to ask, especially since we were so forceful-"

"I'll do it, zura."

"W-wait, really?!" Dia shouted. "That quickly?!"

"You're still my friends," Hanamaru said. "And even if you _did_ hurt me...you didn't mean it. And I can bear it, I think. Of course, sometimes I'll ask for a break, zura..."

"Understandable, that's understandable, but...are you sure? Hanamaru, these past few days have been quite rough on you," Dia explained. "I know it's odd that I'm second-guessing myself, since I asked you to do this in the first place, but you're going to have to endure this almost every month. And sometimes, back-to-back."

For a second, Hanamaru wavered, but she immediately shook her head. "That's fine. I'll help you all I can! Always!"

Dia and Kanan looked at each other, locking eyes. Kanan chuckled breathily and looked away, while Dia's lips turned up into a smirk. "Do you mind if we...thank you a little more, Hanamaru-chan?" Kanan said, looking back at Hanamaru with a grin.

"O-oh...sure, zura," Hanamaru said. She felt a familiar sensation tugging at her groin.

Dia and Kanan stood, and so did she, letting Kanan take her hand. "Come with us," Kanan said, her voice soft and caring. Hanamaru felt secure near her, as she always did, as they walked up the stairs and into Dia's bedroom. She sat down on the bed, looking back and forth between them. Dia began to undress herself, but Kanan leaned down and kissed Hanamaru softly. It was Hanamaru's first kiss, and she nearly melted into the bedsheets, hand trembling as she placed it on Kanan's shoulder. When Kanan pulled away, she said, "Was that okay?"

Hanamaru nodded, watching as Kanan began to undress her slowly. She felt embarrassed having her body exposed again, but when Dia climbed on the bed as well and whispered "you're beautiful", Maru felt her worries wash away. Dia leaned down and kissed Hanamaru, too; she was much more forceful, but Hanamaru certainly didn't mind. Dia turned Kanan to her as she removed Hanamaru's underwear, and they kissed fervently. Hanamaru shivered at the sight of it, how sexy they looked like that. Dia quickly stripped Kanan of her clothes as well, exposing her hardening shaft and wrapping her hand around it. It was nothing like the throbbing, red monster that she employed during her heat cycle, but it was still rather large. Dia questioned, "What do you want to do, Hanamaru-san?"

"I...I don't know," Hanamaru admitted.

Dia laughed. "Come on, don't be shy. Do you want me or Kanan first?" Hanamaru was a tad distracted; after all, Kanan's cock was stiff, and the way she panted as Dia stroked it was all too...enticing... "Mm. I'm going to guess it's Kanan, then."

Kanan flushed immediately, but smiled at Hanamaru and said, "It's alright, Maru-chan. I'll take care of you, okay? Oh, D-Dia, you should probably get a-"

"I know, I know. Stay put."

Dia climbed off of the bed and went over to her drawer, but Hanamaru wasn't even paying attention. Kanan was leaning down and kissing her again, and Hanamaru wondered if anything Kanan was about to do could feel better than that. Hanamaru gasped when Kanan started to stroke her entrance with two fingers, almost as if she were exploring. "Did my kisses really get you this excited, Maru-chan?" Kanan teased.

"Ah...I think so, zura..."

Kanan laughed and kissed the corner of Hanamaru's mouth as Dia walked back over, a small aluminum package in her hand. She tossed it to Kanan, who tore it open with her teeth and expertly rolled its contents onto her cock, leaning over Hanamaru again. She grasped herself in one hand, stroking as she lined it up with Hanamaru's entrance. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Uh, okay. I think...I think I'm just going to go ahead and-"

"Wait, I wanna try something," Dia said. "Hanamaru, do you think I could sit on your face while you do it with Kanan?"

"Oh, that'd be fine!" Hanamaru blurted out, perhaps a little bit too eager. Dia didn't seem to mind, however. She straddled Hanamaru's face without hesitation, and Hanamaru moaned softly at the intoxicating smell of her.

She snaked her tongue out and tentatively tasted Dia, surprised by how sweet and tangy she was; however, she kept going, lashing her tongue over Dia's entrance and reaching up to clutch her hips. "Ah!" Dia cried out; Hanamaru had never heard such a lovely sound from her before, but she loved it. "Yeah, Kanan, she-she's ready. Go ahead."

Hanamaru felt the head of Kanan's erection pushing at her, and she paused for a moment, but immediately went back to eating Dia out, trying to lick up all that she could. With one swift thrust, Kanan was pushing past the resistance of her walls and sliding home. Although slightly muffled by Dia's thighs, Hanamaru could rather clearly hear Kanan grunting and groaning as she buried herself all the way inside. "H-Hanamaru-chan, I don't think I remember you being so...t-tight..."

The soft, pale flesh of Dia's hips made the perfect little stress ball for Maru, who dug her fingers in as she moaned. Kanan withdrew then thrusted back in. Her hips were moving rather clumsily, but although her strokes were arrhythmic, they still felt so good to Hanamaru. Hanamaru reached her tongue around, trying to flick it against her clit.

The reaction was instant; Dia began to grind hard against Hanamaru's mouth, reaching down to grab Hanamaru's luscious breasts and moaning loudly. Just as Dia started to ride Hanamaru's face, Kanan thrusted faster, working up to a still slow but steady rhythm. "D-Dia, kiss me," Kanan breathed. Dia leaned forward, and Hanamaru took the opportunity to wrap her lips around Dia's clit. She couldn't see, but she could hear Kanan and Dia sloppily making out over her.

"Faster, Kanan," Dia panted after they pulled away.

Kanan didn't hesitate to comply; it kind of turned Hanamaru on, how much control Dia had over the both of them. She whimpered despite herself as Kanan started to really pound away at her, lifting her legs and gripping her thick thighs. "S-sorry, Hanamaru-chan...I hope I'm not hurting you," Kanan said, her voice cracking gorgeously as she said Hanamaru's name. "This still feels really good, right?"

Hanamaru was far too busy thrusting her tongue into Dia's clit to respond, but she tried to thrust her own hips forward, pushing back into Kanan's erratic strokes. Dia chuckled breathlessly at the sight of it, beginning to ride Hanamaru faster. "My, my, Kanan. It looks like we really have corrupted our poor Maru-san."

The very thought of Kanan and Dia _corrupting_ her, taking her over and doing whatever they wanted with her, made Hanamaru tremble with pleasure, reaching up and rubbing Dia's clit aimlessly. Dia yelped and put her hand over Maru's, trying to get her to move faster. Kanan's hands replaced where Dia's were before, releasing Maru's thighs and groping her breasts roughly. When Kanan pinched Hanamaru's stiff, honey-brown nipples, she cried out into Dia.

"Wait, Kanan, let's...let's switch positions," Dia gasped. She climbed off of Hanamaru, who whimpered at her absence. "Get her on all fours."

Kanan didn't seem to mind the new position (of course), so she quickly pulled out of Hanamaru and helped her turn over. As Kanan penetrated her again, Hanamaru noticed that Dia was leaning against the headboard, her legs spread. Hanamaru let her arms collapse, burying her face between Dia's legs and eating her out once more with renewed energy.

That time, though, she added three fingers off the bat, fingering Dia furiously and looking up to see her reaction. Dia hissed and grabbed some of Hanamaru's sweaty brown locks in her fists, pulling her closer. "Suck her clit, Hanamaru-chan," Kanan cooed, affectionately grabbing at Hanamaru's plump butt.

Dia let out a cutely high-pitched, girlish noise as Hanamaru complied, taking Dia's clit into her mouth and sucking hard. "Faster," Dia growled, squeezing Maru's head with her thighs. "Faster!"

Kanan snickered at Dia being so demanding, but her own thrusts were starting to get rather greedy. She was still startlingly selfless, though; one of her hands moved to pinch and roll Hanamaru's nipples from behind, while the other was rubbing her clit furiously.

Hanamaru's hands flew up to Dia's hands so she could have a grip on something as Kanan began to rail her. Behind her, she could hear Kanan's moans and breaths becoming more and more labored. Kanan seemed to be rather close to her climax, but to Hanamaru's surprise, Dia was the first to reach her peak. She wrapped her legs around Hanamaru's head and held her close, rolling her hips into her face and fingers in an attempt to drag it out as much as possible. She was quaking and trembling beneath Hanamaru's fingers, whimpering and trying to get even closer.

Hanamaru kept going, but she was soon forced to stop when Kanan grabbed her hair and pulled her upwards, leaning over a little bit so she could whisper into her ear. Dia watched with clouded-over, half-lidded eyes, still rubbing her clit slowly. "Are you close, Hanamaru-chan? I want you to come with me, okay?"

Kanan was still rubbing her clit, and moving in and out of Hanamaru so fast that she was almost _dizzy_ with pleasure. She felt like her eyes were going to roll back in her head; the impact of each thrust was jarringly good. "K-Kanan-chan, I'm going to come," Hanamaru whimpered, shutting her eyes tight.

"Just a little bit more, Maru," Kanan grunted. "I'm going to count down...and then we'll come together. Are you ready? Huh?" Hanamaru could do nothing but whine in response, and Kanan kissed her cheek. "Okay. Three...two...ah, f-fuck-Hanamaru-come for me-"

One more thrust sent Hanamaru hurtling over the edge, and Kanan stilled inside of her. She started to thrust again, rapidly, but only in short bursts. In between, she buried herself as deep as she could go, planting kisses all over Hanamaru's cheeks and neck, whatever skin she could reach. Hanamaru's whole body was sensitive to the touch, and every little movement, every little puff of breath meant another jolt of ecstasy to her body.

Kanan released her hair and Maru fell to the bed, still twitching and panting. As Kanan pulled out, Dia panted, "That was mindblowing!"

Kanan hummed lazily and pulled the condom off, panting heavily Hanamaru watched her tie it up and throw it away, but she felt a little tug between her legs when she saw how much there was. Dia pulled Hanamaru close as she laid down, and Kanan joined them, tugging the covers over all three of their sweaty, naked bodies. A comfortable silence filled the room, but it was broken when Kanan said, "Maru-chan? Would you be okay with...dating us, maybe? Oh, wait, I should ask Dia first, maybe-"

"Yeah, Hanamaru," Dia said, laughing. "You should date us."

"T-two monsters? Me, dating two monsters? Ah...that could be trouble, zura," Hanamaru admitted.

"We'll help you through it," Kanan insisted. "There are all kinds of cloaking potions and sprays...if getting caught is the issue for you. If it's something else, though..."

Hanamaru bit her lip. _Was_ there really a problem? After all, she did like being with them, and she would be helping them with their respective cycles from then on, anyway. "I...I guess we could give it a try, zura," Hanamaru said, blushing.

Dia just smiled evenly, but Kanan cheered aloud, snuggling up closely to Hanamaru's side. "Really? You mean it? C-can I...knot you, now? I mean, the next time my heat cycle comes up."

"Kanan!" Dia scolded. "It's too soon to go asking things like that!"

"Woah...is it, really...? Since we're dating and all, I didn't think it would be a problem..."

Dia didn't hesitate to launch into a lecture about the finer points of relationship etiquette, and Kanan groaned and placed her chin on Hanamaru's head as she did. Somehow, even though Hanamaru knew she was going to face quite the amount of trouble along the road, she felt right at home.


End file.
